inglouriousbasterdsfandomcom-20200213-history
Le Gamaar Cinema
The Le Gamaar cinema is a major location in the film's plot, if not the most important. History Chapter Three - GERMAN NIGHT IN PARIS It is owned by Emmanuelle Mimieux, who by chance was met by Frederick Zoller who quickly grow an affection towards her. Zoller convinces Goebbels to move the venue of Stolz der Nation from The Ritz to Mimieux's cinema. This sudden change presents an opportunity for two separate plots to kill the Nazi leadership, by Mimieux herself, and by The Basterds through Operation Kino. Chapter Five - REVENGE OF THE GIANT FACE The cinema has already been decorated with Nazi symbols. All the High ranking Nazis have arrived. After Marcel locks the doors, he ignites the nitrate film rolls, setting the cinema on fire. A few minutes later the Basterds time bombs go off, killing everybody in the cinema. The cinema becomes ruins. Notable locations Auditorium The Premiere of Stolz der Nation ''was interrupted by a clip of Shosanna Dreyfus , conveying a message to the Nazis that "they're all going to die". Not long after, the screen explodes. Hitler and Goebbels try to escape but are killed by The Basterds. Bathroom The bathroom is where Donny and Omar planned to burst in Hitler and Goebbels's opera box and kill them. Lobby The lobby is where the guests gathered prior to the premiering of ''Stolz der Nation. This is also the where Aldo Raine is officially introduced to Hans Landa. Projector room The room from where Shosanna projected the film. It's also the room where Shosanna and Frederick perish. Screen room The room behind the screen. Can be accessed from outside. It's the place where Shosanna placed most of the 350 film rolls. Marcel appears to have died here, after he lit the film rolls. Shosanna's office The place where Landa holds up Bridget von Hammersmark and eventually kills her. Shosanna's room The room where Shosanna dwells. It has a round window. Store room The place where Ada Mimieux stored her 350 film rolls. Trivia *When Shosanna is talking to Marcel about her plan, you can see the posters of the L'assassin habite ... au 21 and Domino films. *Shosanna's cinema was modeled after several cinemas in California but it were two famous film cinemas in Los Angeles that were the main inspiration: the Vista Cinema Silverlake, located at 4473 Sunset Drive in the eastern district of Hollywood and the Los Angeles Theater, located at 615 Broadway in the center of Downtown. *The large round window in the chamber Shosanna is based on that in the 1947 movie The Private Affairs of Bel Ami (based on the novel "Bel Ami" by Guy de Maupassant). *Inside Shosanna's office, a poster of the episodic 1915 film Les Vampires is seen. *When Marcel exits the cinema and goes to the screen room, he passes in front of a huge poster of the film Un Chapeau de Paille d'Italie (1944) by Maurice Cammage. *Some promotional images (and a deleted scene seen in a trailer) portray the cinema The Gamaar with programming of the fake film "L'Homme Au Grand Sombrero" by Maurice Valerie with Yvette Micheaux and Leonide La Cava. This is another reference to the comedy Hi Diddle Diddle. *The movie theater is lit entirely by fluorescent lighting; such technology was unavailable during World War II except for the war effort (i.e. lighting factories). *The highly flammable nitrate film of the period plays a major role in the film's showdown. However, in the projection booth, projectors are show with visible running film reels, which would have been totally unthinkable at that time. All projectors were equipped with fire proof boxes in which the reels would run. These boxes had only small windows for the projectionist to check for the amount of run off or taken up film. If the film started burning, only the few inches actually running through the mechanics would be affected, not the major portions in the fire proof boxes. *The cinema seen in the Battalion 1944 (2019) game is modeled after the Le Gamaar cinema.https://imgur.com/gallery/vnR9O Gallery Film The white hell of Piz Palu Le Gamaar poster.jpg Shosanna Dreyfus intertitle cinema.jpg|The banner. Shosanna on the ladder and Marcel with film roles.jpg Le Gamaar cinema opera box corridor door.jpg The Nazi characters in Shosanna's Le Gamaar Cinema.jpg|The lobby. Le Gamaar Cinema doors.jpg|The Cinema doors. Marcel looks after Shosanna.jpg Shosanna films herself.jpg Marcel films Shosanna.jpg Shosanna sees the Nazi crowd.jpg The Nazi crowd in the theatre hall.jpg Hans Landa climbs down the stairs.jpg Hans Landa laughs crazy.jpg|Landa in the cinema. Landa, Aldo and Bridget look at Donny and Omar who leave.jpg La Gamaar Auditorium.jpg|The Auditorium. Omar and Donny in the cinema.jpg Goebbels and Francesca in the opera box.jpg|Goebbels and Francesca in the opera box. Inglourious Basterds Martin Bormann.jpg Omar and Donny go to their places.jpg Marcel rolling the film roll.jpg Marcel opens the door.jpg Marcel looks at Shosanna who looks at the crowd who will soon watch the film.jpg Marcel with the 4th film reel.jpg Shosanna smiles at Marcel.jpg Shosanna closes the lid to the film projector.jpg Old couple.jpg Landa with Bridget in Shosanna's office.jpg|Shosanna's office. The guards capture Aldo and the spotlight is seen.jpg Le Gamaar Cinema projector.jpg|The film projector. The Nazi crowd in the cinema auditorium.jpg|The Nazi crowd in the auditorium. Zoller in the film shooting.jpg Donny leaves the cinema room.jpg Donny Donowitz goes to see if Hitler has arrived.jpg Inglourious Basterds Hitler gum.jpg Omar and Donny exit doors.jpg|Donny and Omar exit the doors. Marcel in the lobby with iron bars.jpg Marcel leaves the cinema.jpg Marcel goes to the cinema screen room.jpg Marcel watches the film.jpg Marcel and the nitrate film bundle.jpg Zoller goes to the projector room.jpg Shosanna and Zoller dead.jpg Omar looks at Donny.jpg Omar searches through trash.jpg|The bathroom Donny posing as waiter approaches Hitler's guards.jpg Donny tries to mimick a waiter.jpg The audience reacts to Shosanna.jpg|The Auditorium, full. Donny and Omar fire at the panicked crowd.jpg Le Gamaar cinema burns while the golden Swastika falls.jpg Man being thrown out through the window.jpg Le Gamaar is destroyed.jpg|The cinema is toast. Behind the scenes Inglourious Basterds Behind the scenes Le Gamaar set.jpg Shooting on cinema film set with Mélanie Laurent.jpg Mélanie Laurent on the ladder with Robert Richardson behind on a crane.jpg Inglourious Basterds Behind the scenes Mélanie Laurent.jpg Inglourious Basterds cinema auditorium BtS.jpg Le Gamaar Cinema lobby Inglourious Basterds photo.jpg References Category:Locations